1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-260243 discusses a technique in which a plurality of print jobs output from a printer driver is combined to generate a combined job.
However, in a conventional printing system, normal jobs yet-to-be-combined and the combined job are displayed as apparently the same items in a user interface of a job list.